The Mountain
The Mountan is an episode of Milly Molly in which they ride in a hot air balloon. Recap. Milly and Molly are helping Charlie set up the hot air balloon. Milly asks how he got his stripy pants and he says he made him from his old balloon, which crashed into a tree. This scares Molly as he said he nearly did himself a mischief. Charlie then invites the girls over the moutain, which excites Milly, but Molly doesn't want to go. Charlie then takes off. Molly invites Milly (who is still in a daydream) to play on the swings. The next day in class, Milly is still daydreaming about balloons and even tells the class a story about a balloon landing in a jungle on the other side of a mountain. Miss Blythe says that they are going to have an adventure different from Milly's story one. Humphrey gives a ususal Humphrey response and asks if dinosaurs from outerspace will be involved. Miss. Blythe says it will be even more exciting than that and says they will have an adventure with spelling. The school groan in a disappointed/bored sort of way, but Milly is still daydreaming about the mountain. That evening Milly doesn't want to feed Marmalade as she believes the pets on the other side of the mountain do not need feeding. Her parents say she is lucky that she has them and her house is safe but Milly says it is not very exciting, then tells about Charlie's invitation. Milly's mother says she can only go with Molly. Milly goes to ring Molly, but her mother says not now as it is too late in the day, she has to tidy her room (that night, full stop) and she still hasn't fed Marmalade. However the cat food can is empty. The next day she asks Molly but Molly doesn't want to go and wants to play in the park instead, as she is scared they might crash. Milly doesn't care if they do crash as it would be an adventure and they might get stripy pants. She then states it is boring, but Molly grumpily says that Milly didn't think it was boring before this Charlie business happened. Now Molly is not scared anymore, just sulky and she still doesn't want to go. Milly explains that she needs Molly but Molly says maybe Dolly or Jemima could go instead. The next day (with Molly trying to be brave as she is starting to be scared again) they climb in. The cats, too. The parents on the ground reassure them, tell them to be good, and tell them to watch for their houses. Milly is looking at the school, Molly's apartment block and her house from above, but Molly is nervous and won't look. Eventually everyone is looking at the view. Molly surveys the river, the red roofs and the trees that look like toys in straight rows. They then see the other side of the mountain. Milly doesn't like it as all it has are trees and rocks. They then get caught by the wind. Nobody except Charlie (even Milly) wants to go higher. Molly then gets a brave streak and then they are on their way home. They go down (with only a little bit of fuel) Molly's brave streak increases. Milly was in a bit of a flap, probably because she felt dizzy. They land with a bit of a bump, but no one is hurt.They decide not to come again as they don't like that side of the mountain very much. Then Milly tidies her room, feeds Marmalade, and the next day plays with Jemima, Dolly, and Molly. Trivia *Milly's story involved unidentified animals with large teeth and rainbow coloured flowers. It is unknown why the children didn't like the spelling adventure as usually only Humphrey would groan and the others would giggle as they (especially Milly and Molly) are usually bubbly and happy about school. It could be that spelling is their least favourite subject or they don't consider it an adventure. Errors As molly appears the baloons paper her eyes is black. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Molly gets scared